A Dance with a Moon Princess
by Gold Moon Flower
Summary: When Serena has recurring dreams about dancing with a stranger in the Moon Kingdom for the past year she begins to think that she will never see him out side her 'dream'. Until a new enemy a piers along with an old one. *After Sailor Starlights.* A Sailor Moon Fanfiction.
1. The Dance Part 1

"Can I have this dance?" He said with his usual smile. He wore his usual White suite and shoes. He had a White mask with gold patterns and his silvery hear was put into a small ponytail.

"I've had the same dream for the past year now, why not just tell me who you are?" I said.

"What would be the fun in telling you who I am if I can't have you guessed who I am, Serenity?" He said with a small laugh as we danced a wound the empty ballroom. "What song is this?" I asked. It sounded like "Dearly Beloved" from "Kingdom Hearts".

"The song is called 'Dearly Beloved.'" He answered. Before I could say anything we heard a bell. "Now, don't pout. We both know that when the bell sounds you have to wake up." He did a deep bow. I kissed his forehead before he could stand straight again. He kissed the bottom of my palm in return. "Moon beam, I love you." He said in to my hand. I looked at him with kind eyes and answered "Till tonight, my love." I woke up. It was Saturday and Darien said he wanted to talk to me. He said to meet him at the park.


	2. The Betrayal

When I got to the park I headed for the pond. When I got there I saw Darien, but he didn't see me. I decided to surprise him. I walked around to the side of him about to hug him, but he was with someone else so I listened in on their conversation. "I know and I'm about to. If that dum meatball head gets here." Darien said. "OK. After you break up with that idiot you and I are going out." I heard the girl say. "Wow. You are a bastered. And somehow I'm not surprised," I wanted to make his life worse then making a sien. "You are NOT EVER GOING TO GET CHILD CUSTODY!" I shouted. Everyone in the park looked at us and I started to 'cry'. "You ARE a bastered!" The girl slapped Darien and left. I ran out of the park and for some reason I had stopped crying. I went home and lead down. I fell a sleep and wolk up three hours later. I had to make dinner that night so I went into the kitchen and found Mako making something. "What... How did you get in my house, girls?" I asked. "Luna let us in, stupid!" Minako answered. "OK then, what are we havin for dinner!?" I asked exsiedly. All eight of my scouts sneaker. After we ate I got ready for bed. "Your going to bed at nine at night?" Asked Ray. "I have to go... Take a... Retest tomorrow!" I said leing. "If you gust wanted to go to sleep early, you gust say so." Haruka said caching my lie. "Now go. And tomorrow is the weekend!" She said lrting go to 'sleep'. I lead down after I turned the lights out and I derfted off to see my mistress love.


	3. Truth

When I arrived in the ballroom of my old home I heard voices. "You have to tell her who you are." Said a woman. It was my mother. Queen Serenity. "I know, but if I do tell here who I am then she will be scarred of me like then. I like to see here face light up when she is happy. And Endymion did not make the right chose to chet on her like that. And I don't want her to be scarred, angry or heart because of me and who I am and was. And your Magaste, I will keep her safe even if she is not to want it." Said my love. I walked up the stares with my shoes off. I got to the corner of the wall and hide. "Alright then, I have a question for you Diamond prince of the Dark Moon Clan." My mother said Diamond. As in Diamond from 30th Century Cristal Tokyo. "Do you love my daughter with your houl heart, mind, body and soul?" She asked. Then I knew what she was asking. She was asking the words that if he said yes to the he, Diamond my nightmare would be aloud to keep me safe even from my family. I baked up a little and heat something. I looked and saw a vase land on the floor with aloud crash. "What was that?!" Diamond said startled. "I don't know?" My mother answered. "What. What time is it?!" Diamond demand to know. I ran. I ran down the stars without my shoes and out the door to the ball room. I ran down long hall ways and out to the gardens. I ran to the pound and stopped to chach my breath. I ran again once I had my breath. I ran up some stares and stopped to get my breath again. I heard a voice and trend to see who it was and I saw a decomposed Queen Beryl. I backed up to the rail. She came closer and said in a scratchy voice "Serenity. Die!" She lunged at me and I fell. I fell and fell and fell. I screamed as I fell. I felt something chach me. I looked and saw my love without his mask. He looked like Diamond, no he was Diamond. I knew it was to good to be true to have someone love me for me. I was scarred. Neither of use broke eye contact. I started to cry as I screamed "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN, NOW! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" I slapped him as he put me down. He did nothing as I backed away with fear in my eyes. "I knew this would happen. I should have NEVER FELT SAD FOR YOU!" He shouted. I had more fear on my face and he saw it. "WHAT?! WHAT IS WITH THAT LOOK?! YOUR SCARRED OF ME!" He shouted the last one as a statement. "YES! BUT I HAVE A BIGGER FEAR OF BERYL!" I shouted back with my hands to my chest as I started to cry more out of fear of being heart or slapped. Diamond looked up at the baloney that I fell from and back at me. He took a step tour's me and I took one back still scarred. He stared to walk tour's me and I continued to back up until my back heat something. I looked behinds my and saw a piller on my back. I looked back at Diamond and saw him a foot in front of me. I could fell his breath on my face. He lend in to me and stopped when he was at my ear. He whispered in a playful and southing voice "Your beautiful when your like this. Mines the fear in you voice and eyes." My eyes flashed open when he said that. "What?" I asked wanting him to repeat what he had said to me. "No man has called you beautiful before?" Diamond asked. "No. Not besides my dad." I answered looking at him. His eyes softened with sadness as he looked at me. "Not even Endymion? Your lov-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I shook my head. "Will then, if I am still aloud on your home plant Serenity," He lend in to me and put his hand under my chin and leafted my head up. His lips almost meat mine. I moved my head and his head heat the piller. He looked at me with a hared, but kind glare. "Serenity..."


	4. Who is Juno!

"Serenity..." He said with a kind, but stern glare. "I'm not going to let you kiss me that easel. You have to get on the Scouts good side. All of them!" I stated. He exhaled deeply. Then we heard a bell chime. "Till tonight my Moon beam." He said sadly. "Good night, my diamond." I answered happily.

When I wolk up I got dressed and my mind was on last nights meeting. I went downstairs and found the girls playing cards and eating. "What! You didn't wake me for breakfast!?" I shouted. Then there was a knock on the front door. I went over to see who it was band saw the girl that Darien had been cheating on me with. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm sorry! If I would have known I would have never gone out with him! I sewer!" She shouted. "Known What?!" Haruka demanded to know. "Ah... Well you see... Girls I'm well... With kid." I said. "WHAT!" They all shouted, even the girl. Hotaru and Setsuna didn't. They probably already knew. I turnd to the girl and said "I never got your name, what is it?" I asked holding out my hand to her. "Juno." She said taking my hand. "Doesn't Juno mean the Goddess of marriage, pregnancy and childbirth in Roman?" Ami asked. "Yes. It does." Juno said as she took my hand. She started fall to the side as she said "Serenity..." I cout her before she heat the ground.


End file.
